


A Mess: Jim Halpert/Reader Imagines

by neglectedteacup



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Other, but anyway, i'm most likely procrastinating an essay or three if i update this, it's @dear-alex-fanfic :), jim halpert is the only thing that gives me life sometimes, leave requests in comments or on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedteacup/pseuds/neglectedteacup
Summary: a place where i write imagines about one of the loves of my life, jim halpert and you (or sometimes, myself). please leave requests/feedback/other comments in the comments section or on my tumblr @dear-alex-fanfic :)heads up: i self-project in a lot of these imagines, as this is where i go to relieve stress or angst or internal feelings i can't express to other people :) <3





	A Mess: Jim Halpert/Reader Imagines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wonderful office-loving friends: jacob and yocy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wonderful+office-loving+friends%3A+jacob+and+yocy).



> this chapter is in jim's p.o.v. :)
> 
> lowercase letters are intentional because... aesthetics.

everything's an absolute mess. i'm completely serious. no jokes. or pranks. or whatever. everything's a mess. again.

i used to be in love with a girl name pam beesly. beautiful girl. smart, too. she sat at the reception desk, and every day i'd go over to her, and strike up a conversation, mostly about harmless things. we'd talk about the weather, how annoying our co-worker dwight was, set up some relatively harmless pranks, laugh about it, and then i'd go and sit back down.

she married a few months later. i think his name was roy...? it's irrelevant. she moved out of scranton five years ago, i think. she still calls me on my birthday, though. that's always a lovely gift. 

why am i mentioning this story about heartbreak and legal bonds that fucked up my entire life? because, i'm afraid it might be happening again.

i'm still at the same level of the same dead end job, but it seems that every other week, we get a new receptionist. and, well, i think i love this one. i think i love you, (y/n).


End file.
